


Ficlet: Dancing Without Music

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee find themselves alone in the center of New Caprica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Dancing Without Music

"This is the first time we've danced together you know..." Lee says, nuzzling Kara's neck.

The pavilion is empty, the only sound the chattering of a distant wireless as they rock together, arms draped casually around each other.

"Wrong," she answers back, voice thick with growing arousal.

He lifts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Wrong?"

"Mmmhmm," she answers and pushes his head back down.

After a pause, he chuckles and nips her ear with his teeth. "That doesn't count, Kara."

"Totally counts, Lee," she says drawing out his name sarcastically.

"Yeah, but we weren't together," he answers, sliding his lips along her jaw to tease at her mouth.

"Well, don't get cocky, 'cause you can't dance any better now that we're together," she mocks, and he tickles her, digging his fingers under her ribs until she squeals and tries to get away.

He holds onto her wrist and reels her in, her face flushed with laughter until her giggles dissolve into his mouth when he pulls her in for a heated kiss. His hands find the skin under her shirt, cool fingers dancing against her back until she shivers and leans into him.

Passion sparks between them, standing alone on the dim dancing platform, the rest of the world disappearing, until they hear the clearing of someone's throat and they both freeze, Lee's hand motionless on her breast, Kara's hand halfway down Lee's pants.

Kara throws her head back and starts to laugh, the sound echoing off the tents in the wee hours of the morning.

Lee blushes but can't suppress his chuckles as Kara spins away, grabbing him by the hand to lead him towards their quarters.

"Dancing is overrated anyway," she says with a saucy grin.

He couldn't agree more.


End file.
